Switzerella
by pu-up
Summary: Ciderella er switzerella is too tsundere to attend the prince s party! but britannia angel will help! Austria x switzerland
1. Chapter 1

Switzerella ch 1.

Once upon a time,there was a girl but not a girl named switzerella. He live in capital city with his sister,lichstenstein.. One day an announcements came from castle. Every girls must come to attend a dance party in the castle. "Sis,sis,let`s come to this party," said Lichstenstein. "No way," said switzerella "I hate prince austria,". "Why?"ask his sister "He is kind,cool and handsome,". "Dont say something about him. Just looking to his face make me sick," Switzerrela refusing.  
Because her sister refused to attend the party,Lichstenstein went to the party alone. "Good luck," said Switzerella before his sister departed away. After a couple of hours,Switzerella sighing. Honestly,he want to come. He like that prince but..but he is too tsundere so he was too shy if his sister get know about it. Suddenly, a light flashing in the room and a weird angel suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Who are you?!," quickly switzerella taking a gun that was hanging on the wall before. "Easy,dude!" said that angel " My name is Britannia angel,". "Like I care," Switzerella pointing his gun. "No!! Dont be so rude! I come to help you!" Britannia angel get panic "I come to bring miracle to you!!". "what are you mean?" Switzerella raising down his gun. "fufufu," Britannia angel chukled " I know you want to attend the prince`s party,". "Wha..?" Switzerella blushing. "I came to help you to go to the party," said Britannia angel " you need to thanks me,you know,EHHH???!!" Britannia angel shocked because Switzerella pointing again his gun. "I dont want to come!!" Switzerella yelled with red face. "Che,so stubborn. I`ll make it quick,then," Britannia angel waving his magical stick and suddenly switzerella clothes changed into a pink frilly dress and a pair of glass shoes. "What the heck?!" Switzerella yelping. Quickly Britannia angel swing again his magical stick and suddenly switzerella appeared in a horse carriage with pumpkin shape. "Go, America!" Shout Britain angel to the carriage driver. "Hero will do his work on time!" America laughed and bring away the carriage with maximum speed. "WAIT!!!!LET ME DOWN!!!!" Switzerland yelled but it useless.

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Switzerella ch 2

"Look,we`re already arrived," America stopping the carriage in the palace. "I dont want to get in! Go back now!!" Switzerella yelled. "Oh,my..dont worry,darling,you`re so pretty. The prince absolutely will look on you," America tried to calm him down. "What?!pretty?!" Switzerella get more upset "How dare you said that! I`ll kill you,HEII!". Suddenly America lift him up on his shoulder and bring him away to the castle. "No! Let me down!!" Switzerella hitting America`s back. America ignored it and get him in the castle "Ah, i forget,the magic just work until the 12.00 PM,so,get back 10 minutes before 12.00 PM,ok?" Said America "I`ll wait outside,to get you back at 12.00 PM and to prevent you run awy before that time,". America let him down and leave switzerella alone in the party.  
First,Switzerella try too searching his sister. He get around and around but the ballroom is just to big and crowded. He sighing and still get around the ballroom to find Lichsteintein until.  
"THE PRINCE ARRIVING!!" an announcement reverbing in the ballroom. Switzerella stopped and stare the prince Austria. His cheeks get reedened after see the prince. Why he must be so damn alluring and handsome?? But Switzerella try to stop his damn stupid shoujo mind and focusing it to search his sister. Suddenly a waiter touching his shoulder. "What`s up?" Switzerella turn around. "The prince..want to dance with you,lady," said the waiter. "Eh?" Switzerella stunned. He look to the orince and the prince walking to him and smiled gently.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

switzerella ch 3

"May I,lady?" the prince offering his hand. "E..e..h," Switzerella blushing "no way!". The waiter and the prince looking him with suprised gaze. "Why me,you jerk?!" Switzerella refusing the offer even he want it "Find another woman to dance with you!". "Hei,lady! keep your manner!" the witer warned him. "Stop," prince austria pad the waiter`s shoulder and the waiter stopped.  
He hold Switzerella`s hand and whispered "I never saw a lady like you before,". That words make switzerella blushed for more.  
Prince Austria kiss his hand and stare switzerella`s eyes depply " Will you dance with me,lady?". That sweet words shooting directly to the lady`s heart (even he is a girl but not a girl) and melted it like burn a candle. "Okay,just for this time," swizerella replied him with a harsh tone.  
Prince Austria pull him slowly to the center of the ballroom and give him a gentle smile.

"Ouch!" prince Austria groaned in pain. Switzerella stepping on his leg when they dancing. "I`m not good in dancing," said Switzerella "It`s not my fault,okay?". "It doesnt matter," said prince Austria "You`re very unique,lady.  
"Damn,stop saying something shitty like that," Switzerella turn his head away to hide his embarassment. "...," prince Austria pull his breath and he hardened his grip on his dancing partner`s waist. "Hei,you..," Switzerella vomitting a protest but it cutted off by Austria`s lip.  
"..," Switzerella`s cheek get more red "you brat..,". "Yes I am," prince austria whispered slowly, make his dancing patner shut his eyes with a hard breath. He move his hand to Switzerella`s cheek and kiss him again. "Nnh.." Switzerella moned softly. The hot lip bring him insane and he circled his arms on the prince`s neck. Switzerella blinked his eye a bit and get suprised. The big clock on the wall showing 12.00 PM. He quickly broke off the kiss and ran away. "Hei! lady!" the prince chasing him "Where do you want to go?!". "Dont follow me!" Switzerella went down the stairs but he tripped down " ouch!!". "Are you allright? Why you leaving so early?" prince Austria kneeled down. "I said dont follow me!" Switzerella take off his shoe and throw it to the prince`s head. "AGH!" the prince`s groaned and Switzerella ran away to the horse carriage.  
"Go back quickly!" said Switzerella. His dress slowly changed back to his daily outfit. America nodded and get away the carriage quickly,through the night.

To be continued 


End file.
